bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
No Smoking (Transcript)
This is a transcript of the VeggieTales Kids episode, No Smoking, from season 3, which aired on September 6, 2000. (fade in to a shot of Good Health Elementary School) MR. SQUASHY:' '''OK class. We only have 5 more minutes left, and only 3 more word problems. OK. Billy had 6 chocolate bars, and then he gave 3 chocolate bars to his friends How many chocolate bars does he have left? (Bob the Tomato raises his hand) Yes Bob? '''BOB':' '''He has 3 more chocolate bars left. '''MR. SQUASHY':' '''That is 100% correct. Here is our second to last word problem. Brady had 1 dollar earned for his allowance. Every day, he earns a dollar. How many dollars will he have on his eighth day? (Mr. Nezzer raises his hand) Yes Mr. Nezzer? '''MR. NEZZER': Is the answer (suddenly his speech slurs until he can't talk, then he collapses) MR. SQUASHY: What is the answer Mr. Nezzer? Mr. Nezzer? Hello? (Larry the Cucumber raises his hand) LARRY: Mr. Squashy? MR. SQUASHY: What's that Larry? LARRY: Mr. Nezzer can't speak. He just had a massive stroke. MR. SQUASHY: (calmly) Oh. Mr. Nezzer had a massive stroke. (suddenly panics) A STROKE? (screams) Oh my gosh. Thank you for letting me know. (looks at Mr. Nezzer who is unconscious and screams) No. No. Why we gotta, we gotta call the hospital!) LARRY: I'll call the ambulance right away. (dials ambulance) Hello, this is Larry the Cucumber. I am calling you to take Mr. Nezzer to the hospital. He just had a stroke. Please take him to the hospital right away. OK. OK. Thanks. Goodbye (hangs up) Mr. Squashy, I called the ambulance, and they will take Mr. Nezzer to the hospital in a minute, MR. SQUASHY: Thanks Larry. (Now feeling sad) Oh. This is terrible. One of my students had a stroke near the end of math class. It really makes me sad just thinking about it. (his eyes form blue drops of water) and I can feel my eyes are starting to tear up. Even just talking about it is making me want to cry. Well, I guess it is time. I should just let it all out and cry right now. OK class, prepare for a big uncontrollable cry in 3, 2, 1. (bursts out crying hysterically) I cannot believe this had to happen. (continues crying, and then Larry joins in and hugs him) I might never see Mr. Nezzer again. I'm afraid he might not make it to the hospital, and I want to see him again, otherwise math class wouldn't be the same. (stops crying) OK class, keep your fingers crossed in hopes of Mr. Nezzer surviving. (sighs) (a meanwhile at the hospital time card follows with Daniel Brochu reading the time card) DOCTOR: It's a good thing Larry the Cucumber called an ambulance to take you to the hospital when he found out you had a stroke. Otherwise, you could have been killed. What exactly caused the stroke to happen to you, Mr. Nezzer? MR. NEZZER: (regains consciousness and starts talking) It was my smoking habit, and that is what caused me to have a stroke near the end of math class. DOCTOR: You know Mr. Nezzer, that is completely normal for smokers to have strokes. But it's not the only life threatening thing that can happen to smokers like you. Besides having a stroke, you could also be having other life threatening things that can happen to you if you didn't quit smoking. Besides having a stroke, you could have gotten a heart attack, cancer, pneumonia, or even in worst case scenarios, sudden cardiac arrest. If you want to live longer, you must quit smoking as soon as possible, starting today. Mr. Nezzer, from now on, no more smoking, because it is extremely dangerous for you. Do you understand? MR. NEZZER: You're right Doc. I will never smoke again. DOCTOR: That's great to hear. See you later Mr. Nezzer. (he walks back to school) (another time card reads Meanwhile, back at school, with Jodie Resther reading the time card) MR. SQUASHY: (sadly) Well, I guess this is goodbye to Mr. Nezzer. He won't ever come back again. (Mr. Nezzer walks back into Mr. Squashy's class) Mr. Nezzer was a great student. Mr. Nezzer? (surprised to see him back) Oh Mr. Nezzer. Welcome back. (bell rings) I'm glad to see you again. MR. NEZZER: Sorry Mr. Squashy, but it's time for me to go to Mr. Jerrycone's science class. MR. SQUASHY: Before you go to Mr. Jerrycone's class Mr. Nezzer, I want to ask you something? What exactly caused you to have a stroke in class? MR. NEZZER: Well Mr. Squashy, over the last couple of months, I took my cigarettes to every class to smoke. I couldn't stop smoking, so I smoked a lot of cigarettes lately, and that is what caused me to suffer a massive stroke. MR. SQUASHY: I did hear that smoking can cause strokes to happen. (looks at Mr. Nezzer sternly) Mr. Nezzer, you have gave me quite a big scare. I need you to listen here. I don't ever want you to smoke cigarettes in my classroom again. I think we teachers need to make a new rule that smoking is no longer allowed at school. Not in my class, not in Mr. Jerrycone's class, not in Mrs. Bradfair's class, not in any class whatsoever. I'm making it a clear point so that no one gets sick. Do you understand? MR. NEZZER: Yes. Mr. Squashy, I understand. MR. SQUASHY: Anyway, I'm glad that you're safe. I will see you tomorrow. MR. NEZZER: I wonder what is going to happen in Mr. Jerrycone's class. (walks over to a door to the left of Mr. Squashy's class with a sign reading Mr. Jerrycone: Science. Mr. Nezzer then opens the door, and sits down on his seat) MR. JERRYCONE: Good morning class. Today, we are going to learn about the negative inpacts on smoking, and what you can do to prevent getting sick. I have just got the video ready, so pay close attention to what it's saying. OK. Here we go. (plays video. Ty Olsson narrates the video, and the screen zooms in) NARRATOR: Smoking. We all know it's a hard habit to break, but it's an extremely dangerous habit that you must quit. Smoking will not only make you smell bad, but it can also cause many negative consequences. Let's look at the most common consequences of smoking. #1, Cancer. Cancer happens when there is a tumor on a certain part of the body. It can spread to other parts of the body. Smoking is one of the many risk factors that can lead to cancer. Another risk factor that people can get from smoking is a heart attack. This happens when a blood clot travels to the heart, and the heart muscles don't get enough oxygen. It most commonly causes chest pain, but can also indicate shortness of breath, nausea, and cold sweat. Another risk factor people can have from smoking is also caused by a blood clot, but instead it travels to the brain. This is called a stroke. This happens when the brain cells don't get enough oxygen because the blood flow gets interrupted. Strokes can cause trouble talking, trouble walking, and a severe sudden headache. Pneumonia is another common risk factor for smoking, and this happens when the lungs are filled with so much fluid that makes it impossible to breathe. Pneumonia can cause shortness of breath, coughing, and chest pain. Another risk factor for smoking that causes breathing problems is emphysema. This happens when the air sacs in the lungs are damaged. Like pneumonia, emphysema also causes chest pain, coughing, and shortness of breath, but can also lead to a loss of appetite. So quit smoking to live a healthy lifestyle, even if it's hard to break the habit. Because smoking is not good for you. So take care of your body, and it will take care of you. (video ends, and screen zooms out) MR. JERRYCONE: So you see? Smoking is never good, even in it's limits. It could link to serious health problems. Does anyone have any questions or comments regarding the topic? (Mr. Nezzer raises his hand) Yes? MR. NEZZER: I had a stroke in math class earlier today caused by my smoking, and my doctor and Mr. Squashy both told me to quit smoking starting today. Now Mr. Squashy doesn't want me to smoke in his classroom, or your classroom, or any classroom at all. MR. JERRYCONE: I'm glad you brought the topic up, because I have a sad story about my grandparents. Now class, in the story that I'm about to tell you all, there might be tears coming out of my eyes. OK. Here is the story. My grandparents were longtime smokers. They couldn't resist smoking. When they smoked, my aunt and uncle had to take me away to a different house so that I wouldn't get sick. So I lived with my parents while my far away grandparents continued smoking.Then 10 years passed, and I got a call from my aunt saying that my grandmother had severe lung cancer and pneumonia. A month later, she passed away. (sniffles) BOB: Is that the end of the story? MR. JERRYCONE: It's not the end of the story yet Bob, there's more to it. Anyway, after my grandmother passed away from lung cancer and pneumonia, we went to her funeral. (starts getting sadder) Then 5 years after that, I got a call from my uncle saying that my grandfather had a heart attack. And I asked my uncle if my grandfather was alive, and he said that he passed away 5 minutes after arrival (blue drops of water form on Mr. Jerrycone's eyes) And, (sniffles) then we went to his funeral, and it was a sad, sad day. And now (sniffles) I don't have grandparents anymore. (sniffles) If they didn't smoke, they would still be with me right now, but they couldn't stop smoking because it was a hard habit to break. (sniffles) But they're gone now and I won't have grandparents again. (whimpers, then bursts out crying) Hold on a second class. I just need to leave and get some tears out. I'll come back when I don't have anymore tears in my eyes. (continues crying and walks slowly away) LARRY: Wow. I've never heard 2 teachers crying in 1 day before. BOB: I know. First Mr. Squashy, and now Mr. Jerrycone. That's something that doesn't happen often in teachers. (a 5 minutes later time card appears with John Ritter reading the time card) MR. JERRYCONE: (walks back in) Ah. It feels good to get those teats out. It's not healthy to hold them in. when tears feel like coming out to let them all out, and then you feel better. Amyway, I completely agree with what Mr. Squashy told you. I do not want you smoking at all in any classroom. And yes, I really do think we need a rule about no smoking at school. Mr. Squashy and I did ask Mr. Cracky, the Principal about the rule, and he completely agrees with us. He will make that announcement in any moment. Now that the smoking topic is over, I'd like to switch gears and talk about the weather with you. (a beeping noise is heard) MR. CRACKY: Attention students, it has recently been found out that 2 hours ago, one of the students, Mr. Nezzer, suffered a stroke and was taken to the hospital, which lead to a new rule that smoking will no longer be tolerated in school, due to health concerns. I hope all students understand the new rule. Thank you. MR. JERRYCONE: First we talked about rain, and now we are going to talk about snow. Snow is water, just like rain, but while rain falls in warmer temperatures above freezing, snow falls in colder temperatures at or below freezing, but you can still occasionally get snow in temperatures above freezing, but not as often as rain (camera zooms out into a shot of Good Health Elementary school, then the episode fades out) Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts